pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Defiant Elements/Build Contest/Archive 1
Signet of Midnight Build:N/Me Midnight Solo. That one has already been done, and it works alright. - Krowman 00:44, 3 June 2007 (CEST) :Perhaps, but, on other hand, I do specify that these were skills that had LAME tags, and Signet of Midnight does indeed have a LAME tag on its GuildWiki talk page, so it still qualifies. And, since I specify no duplicate builds, this forces people to actually think of a new way to use it (and except for that particular use, it is a pretty LAME skill). [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 00:47, 3 June 2007 (CEST) ::Didn't some other user run a contest similar to this? ^_^ -- Nova -- ( ) 02:02, 3 June 2007 (CEST) :::Nog64 ran the first build contest I am aware of, then I ran one, and now this is my second. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 04:01, 3 June 2007 (CEST) ::::You need moar skillz DE ;p. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 04:02, 3 June 2007 (CEST) Keystone Signet This is so up my alley. OSB=UF. I started a theory page in my user space if anyone wants to watch the build progress. User:Shireen/X/X Keystone Signet Shireensysop 05:13, 3 June 2007 (CEST) Skill list Should we use the [frenzy style here? Just to test responses, as we can change it anytime?.. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk··· ) 02:31, 3 June 2007 (CEST) :If you wanna switch it over, be my guest. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 05:07, 3 June 2007 (CEST) single,team? might've missed it, can it be a team build involving the elite (as a large part of the build of course) - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 03:55, 4 June 2007 (CEST) :Yeah, it can be Single, Team, Runner, Farmer, PvE, PvP... whatever... as long as the elite plays a large role. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 05:29, 4 June 2007 (CEST) ::DE, can I have two? [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 05:48, 4 June 2007 (CEST) :::You can create up to three total builds for one or more skills. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 05:53, 4 June 2007 (CEST) Yay v2 Awesome. You've somehow managed to round up even better awful elites here... I can tell you right now, I'm probably going to design a build each for Onslaught, Seeping Wound, and Ride the Lightning. Onslaught I already want for my Ranger... Seeping Wound, I've already had plenty of experience with the skill... and Ride the Lightning, well, I just really like the skill. It's cool. :D --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>''']] 06:12, 4 June 2007 (CEST) :Cool. I decided, well, I'm here now, might as well try out some contests here. Unfortunately, while I have a list of some other contest ideas on my User Page, I can't think of many others atm. [[user:Defiant Elements|*Defiant Elements*']] [[user talk:Defiant Elements|+talk'']] 06:15, 4 June 2007 (CEST) ::You should have a contest contest. See who can think up the best idea for a contest. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 06:56, 4 June 2007 (CEST) :::Add UA. [[User:Readem|'Readem]] (''talk''* ) 09:51, 4 June 2007 (CEST) Would anyone take me seriously if one of my builds was designed to be the most annoying build in the game? I mean, technically, per the vetting procedure, it would be the best at doing what it was designed to do... ...I mean, I really can't think of a better use for Unyielding Aura. (better not leave my radar range mate... I'll just need to res you again if you do...) --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 12:52, 5 June 2007 (CEST) :Sorry, but I think my PvP tank is more annoying. You can't interrupt, enchantment shatter, degen, energy drain, assassin spike, or shut it down. So it tanks in RA. -- gw:user:Zerris 18:43, 5 June 2007 (CEST) ::Ah, but see, mine would be a nooby PvE build, while yours is a nooby PvP build. ::...you know you're screwed when your Monk casts Death Nova on you. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 23:20, 5 June 2007 (CEST) Resubmit? Can I resubmit my build that won 2nd place, since you still have the elite here? And btw, you didn't tell me on GWiki... I feel unloved. :p -- gw:user:Zerris 22:36, 4 June 2007 (CEST) :Oh, come on. I know I'm on your watchlist :O.Cheese Slaya 03:14, 5 June 2007 (CEST) :No, sorry Zerris, I am looking for new builds. And I could'a sworn I posted the message on your Talk Page.... must have forgotten to push Save Page.... I was pretty much in auto-pilot for posting those messages, so I'm not surprised I missed one. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] [[user talk:Defiant Elements|+talk'']] 05:47, 5 June 2007 (CEST) No necromancer elites :'( My necro feels left out. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk) 12:45, 5 June 2007 (CEST) :I'm sorry... not my fault necromancers don't have any atrocious skills... Although Weaken Knees might deserve it. -- gw:user:Zerris 18:36, 5 June 2007 (CEST) ::You're free to suggest elites. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 00:36, 6 June 2007 (CEST) :::I'll go find some. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 00:37, 6 June 2007 (CEST) ::::Pain of Disenchantment. Cultist's Fervor. gw: Weaken Knees. And for ranger, Scavenger's Focus. The list goes on.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 00:40, 6 June 2007 (CEST) :::::Lingering Curse,Order of Apostasy, Weaken Knees, and Wail of Doom are all pretty lame. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 00:41, 6 June 2007 (CEST) ::::::Fine fine fine, I will add three Necromancer Elites. But after this, the list is final. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 00:53, 6 June 2007 (CEST) Skill Contest v2 For anyone interested, I am also created a Version 2 of my Skill Contest. It can be found at User:Defiant Elements/Skill Contest. This one allows you to create a realistic skill, a joke skill, or to "Be A-Net" and choose skills to nerf/buff. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 01:02, 6 June 2007 (CEST) pop-ups Like em? If not, just RV it... ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk··· ) 01:34, 6 June 2007 (CEST) :They're cool. To be honest, it doesn't really make a difference to me one way or the other :). [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 01:36, 6 June 2007 (CEST) ::Where have all the popups gone? ‽[[user:Eronth|-'('єronħ')']] ''no 03:03, 6 June 2007 (CEST) pop-ups v2 The pop-up skillboxes was a great idea, only thing I found was that you can't properly edit with the tags up. Using tyldes to sign doesn't work, and attempting to edit just a single section results in an empty section. If someone can figure out a way to work this without messing up the rest of the page, then go for it (perhaps just add the PvXBig> tags to each link individually?). --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 07:17, 8 June 2007 (CEST) :There, Now it should mostly all work, however, ** doesn't, use :* in place of it. ‽[[user:Eronth|-'(єronħ')']] no 20:34, 8 June 2007 (CEST) 2 elites in one submission I just noticed Soldier's Stance was also on the list. Its the second important elite of sorts in my team build, I hope its ok I use both that and IH. --Enigma 08:16, 10 June 2007 (CEST) I added it b/c people were saying it sucks. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk··· ) 14:17, 10 June 2007 (CEST) Ride The Lightning Is Ride the Lightning still going to be available after it gets buffed this week? [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 19:43, 12 June 2007 (EDT) :What is it getting buffed to? Where is this shown? ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 20:21, 12 June 2007 (EDT) ::I would say yes it's still available, but it will be rated off of prebuff description. (don't hold me to this though.) ‽[[user:Eronth|-'('єronħ')']] no 20:33, 12 June 2007 (EDT) :::Its shown in the Gaile News section in GWW and Riverside Inn forum on GWG. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 21:51, 12 June 2007 (EDT) Unyielding Aura Oh come on, you can't stack everything against the submitters. The only thing it's good for is vertical score charts. -- Armond Warblade 06:08, 26 June 2007 (EDT) Defensive anthem? Why is that on the list? peeps use that alot in HA. ~ ZamaneeJinn 00:19, 31 July 2007 (CEST) :At the time the contest started, it was barely used at all. Kinda like how Ride the Lightning got buffed mid-contest. Wouldn't be fair to remove skills halfway through the contest... --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>]] 04:32, 31 July 2007 (CEST)